The Path of Thorns
by GalaMD
Summary: CRANFORD 2007 Mr. Carter/Miss Galindo - Recogió las rosas y ella las prendió en el pecho. Los dos olvidaron por un momento que Dios las creó con espinas.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan (personajes, situaciones) en esta historia basada en "Cranford" es propiedad intelectual-artística de Elizabeth Gaskell (autora) y de la BBC (titán mediático de UK xD dedicado a manufacturar Masterpiece theatre para culturizar el resto del Universo conocido xD).

La canción que da título al fic "The Path of Thorns" pertenece a Sarah McLachlan.

**Spoilers**: primera temporada de la miniserie inclusive su último episodio (YAY ! VUELVE EN NAVIDAD!! XD)

**Pairing:** Mr. Carter / Miss Galindo

**Rating:** K+

**Género**: Drama. Angst. Romance.

**Summary: **Recogió las rosas y ella las prendió en el pecho. Los dos olvidaron por un momento que Dios las creó con espinas.

**Dedicatoria:** A las niñas de mi flist que son orgullosos miembros del Club de Lectura y Té de Jane Austen y toda la cohorte de autoras de period drama. En especial a misswhoever, por picarme la curiosidad con esta gran miniserie y darme caña hasta que superé el gandulismo y me la descargué xDDD También va dirigido a xxlobeznaxx, hekagranger y a la nueva amigüita internáutica con la que comparto al Mr. Knightley de Jeremy Northam: minea87.

**N/A: **Increíble. Esto es una locura auténtica xDDD Me ha dado fuerte. Inicialmente había planificado tres drabbles con pairings distintos que quedaron en el aire, inconclusos o espolearon mi imaginación tras ver la miniserie. El primero de ellos es _esto_ : una colección de one-shots que podrían leerse individualmente o siguiendo la línea argumental, hasta culminar en un último segmento que es radicalmente AU. Y no digo más porque…shhhh tono River Song son spoilers :P

Dirán que me creo la enmascarada justiciera del fandom…sue me xD Necesito un poco de fluffyness y felicidad para tragar las tragedias que se fueron acumulando capítulo tras capítulo. Así que asumo el rol de Quijota de buen grado! Espero que lo disfruten.

Aviso. He descubierto que el diálogo victoriano no es mi fuerte. Espero no herir la sensibilidad de las filólogas y que el resto disculpe lo farragoso de la narrativa, se lo suplico.

* * *

**THE PATH OF THORNS**

_And so our love's not a simple thing  
Nor our truths unwavering  
Like the moon's pull on the tide  
Our fingers touch our hearts collide  
I'll be a moonsbreath by your side_

**(Samain's Night – Loreena McKennitt)**

**1.**

La señorita Galindo le recibió con una inclinación leve de cabeza, que quedó congelada a medio camino al comprobar quién era aquel visitante fuera del horario de visitas y lo que traía consigo.

A bastantes metros de donde ella se encontraba, muchos más de los que exigía la protocolizada decencia, se encontraba el señor Carter. Esquivaba su mirada, visiblemente incomodado por la situación, y parecía realmente anclado en el umbral de la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Entre sus manos entrelazadas llevaba un ramo de flores, con una sujeción tan recia como la que podría haber tenido sobre las riendas de su caballo.

El ceño fruncido apenas le duró unos segundos hasta reajustar la imagen en sus retinas, luego las arrugas en la frente se suavizaron hasta disolverse en una expresión de absoluta compostura.

No era digno hacer presunciones absurdas o sacar conclusiones precipitadas a partir de un gesto inocente y meramente apologético, así que, como buena anfitriona, le ofreció simplemente con un tono profesional pasar las flores a un jarrón para evitar que se le arruinara el chaleco. De hecho, llevaba algunas gotas de rocío condecorando las solapas del abrigo.

Probablemente el señor Carter, tan cualificado él en cifras y burocracia, era ignorante en lo que convenía al simbolismo en la floricultura. No. Estaba convencida de que aquel hombre no era consciente del significado que sus vecinos pudieran erróneamente interpretar al personarse en la casa de una dama soltera con un bouquet de rosas rojas.

No podía saber las implicaciones, pues…¿acaso no había dejado claro que ellos eran enemigos civilizados condenados a no entenderse?

**2.**

Encajó sus disculpas por haberla zarandeado verbalmente aquella mañana con ojos abiertos de par en par por la incredulidad. Las facciones de Miss Galindo se derritieron casi sin darse cuenta ante las sonrisas cortas, apocadas, casi socarronas de aquel caballero de postura siempre envarada y semblante severo. Las devolvió con una curvatura sutil de los labios, mientras la ternura y el alivio porque por fin la creyera (como persona, si bien no confiara en ella como en un igual) encendían la esperanza en el centro del pecho.

Siempre le había tenido por una estatua regia esculpida en piedra, impertérrita como su señora, incapaz de emocionarse lo más mínimo salvo las esporádicas muestras de furia contenida por los excesos y extravagancias de Septimus Ludlow o la exasperación cuando toreaba a los trabajadores del campo.

Al menos no pensó que pudiera sentir sentimientos privados, esos que brotan del corazón y prevalecen por encima del honor o el deber, hasta que ese chico…Harry, el hijo del cazador furtivo, consiguió colarse por las grietas de su humanidad y cobijarse bajo su ala como si de un verdadero discípulo, de un hijo natural se hubiera tratado.

No obstante, después de revelársele el punto débil de aquel Aquiles de Cranford, ahora le parecía leer secretos en la máscara de autoridad que llevaba puesta y escuchar palabras en sus silencios. Reconocía las ojeras de preocupación por unas tierras que no eran suyas pendiendo de su mirada cerúlea y, si no hubiera tenido miedo a perderse en la pena, hubiera podido recorrer las finas arrugas que habían ido surgiendo en los últimos meses como caminos secundarios en la comisura de sus ojos.

Se sonrojó. Imploró que no percibiera el cambio de color en sus mejillas en la penumbra.

**3.**

Le acompañó hasta el vestíbulo. El señor Carter se caló de nuevo el sombrero, echando los hombros hacia atrás, sacando pecho y, repentinamente, volvió a ser él mismo, como un guerrero luciendo su armadura impenetrable en preparación para siguiente batalla que ha de librar. El mismo hombre recio que había menospreciado su profesión y sus decisiones y que era incapaz de ver su verdadera valía más allá de la condición de su sexo.

Ello la sobrecogió, como un escalofrío que reptó por su espalda a pesar de las capas de abrigo con que iba vestida, suficientes para esa época del año. Lo achacó a la bajada vespertina de la temperatura por no dar ocasión a que su corazón palpitante hiciera culpable de esa sensación desoladora a la pérdida del fatigado compañero, del viejo amigo (¡Dios santo!) que parecía haber encontrado en su salón y que daba la impresión de ir a desvanecerse para siempre una vez cruzara su puerta principal. Una ilusión efímera, un espectro fugaz. Tras las revelaciones del señor Carter, tras haber compartido su historia acompañados del té y las horas, de explicar cómo había enraizado en Hanbury con la misma fuerza que lo hubiera hecho la sangre de Cranford, su consternación por la quiebra de Lady Ludlow y la aflicción que le producía el que su señora tuviera la necesidad de hipotecar todos sus bienes para preservar la propiedad que él tanto había luchado por mantener a flote…

Todo dicho. Nunca imaginó poder conocer tanto a un hombre en tan poco tiempo. A ese hombre, en concreto.

Sin abandonar la cortesía, intercambiaron inclinación de cabeza y ligera reverencia. El ruido de los pliegues de su falda al rozar con el suelo demostró que, de súbito, la habitación se había llenado de vacío e incertidumbre.

La señorita Galindo pensó en las flores que engalanaban ahora su mustio centro de mesa y eran lo único vivo que la esperaba de regreso al salón. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se sorprendió a sí misma, que se tenía por una mujer fuerte y decidida, aunque modesta y recatada, extendiendo la mano con el mismo gesto de saludo cordial con que lo habría hecho un varón.

Durante unos segundos, la mano pálida quedó suspendida en un limbo de ingravidez, bajo la luz tenue de una vela, la atónita y curiosa mirada azul de su invitado y la suya propia, en la que el pavor dejó pronto espacio al desafío.

− Buenas tardes, señor Carter. − verbalizó, para cerciorarse de que la intención de su gesto no era la de medir la temperatura del aire. Los segundos se le hacían interminables. Temía tener finalmente que retirar la mano demasiado tarde, derrotada y humillada, para sacudir motas inexistentes de polvo de su impecable falda. − Su…visita, aunque inesperada, ha sido…informativa. Y grata, por supuesto. −añadió, quizás con demasiada vehemencia. Por una vez se perdonó su falta de pudor y la desesperación que hacía vibrar su voz una octava por encima de lo habitual. No era como si pudiera evitarlo. − Quiero que sepa que es usted bienvenido en mi hogar en cualquier momento que lo necesite…

Llevaba la honestidad y la esperanza prendida en las pestañas, aflorando, como el arrebol de nuevo en las mejillas. Debió haberse forzado a desviar la mirada y ocupar la mano extendida mejor en girar el pomo de la puerta para dejarle marchar de una vez.

Mas entonces, cuando sus dedos llevaban medio camino al replegarse contra la palma de la mano, la mano del señor Carter cedió al capricho de retenerla en la suya.

La tomó con firmeza pero la estrechó con suavidad y delicadeza, apenas imperceptiblemente, como si temiera que hubiera vecinos espiando tras las cortinas o, más bien, que en medio de un inocente saludo, sus frágiles huesos crujieran y se hicieran polvo entre sus dedos anchos y fuertes.

Sin guantes, piel con piel, pudo sentir el calor, la humedad y el pulso. El relieve anfractuoso, áspero, labrado por el trabajo en el campo durante sus años mozos. Las yemas de los dedos curtidas por el tiempo, el frío crudo de sus inviernos ingleses y la fricción causada por las riendas del caballo y probablemente algún que otro accidente con las cuchillas de afeitar como solía ocurrirle a Padre cuando ella era niña.

La espiración que había quedado atorada en su garganta escapó de sus labios entreabiertos como un suspiro hondo.

− Acepto la invitación de buen grado, señorita Galindo. Y estaría encantado si tuviera usted a bien el devolverla pronto, si los quehaceres del Día de Mayo no la mantienen demasiado ocupada. − hizo una pausa, reordenando sus pensamientos para que nada sonara a imposición. − Espero que ahora que hemos resuelto nuestra contienda de esta mañana, expuesto nuestras opiniones sobre un conflicto que nos compete a ambos y ya que hemos alcanzado un cierto grado de entendimiento…recíproco, podamos enmendar el mal camino que tristemente seguía nuestra…relación.

La señorita Galindo devolvió tímidamente la presión que el administrador ejercía en su mano para sellar el pacto.

Lo que no imaginó fue que a continuación de satisfacer su deseo en aquel acto privado del máximo respeto y equidad que ella pudiera demandar de él, el señor Carter, aún cubriendo su mano, la giraría levemente e, inclinando la cabeza, posaría sus labios sobre el dorso.

Duró un parpadeo. Fue un ademán que, de no haber sentido el calor del aliento de aquel caballero en la piel a milímetros de los nudillos, hubiera dudado de que realmente ocurriera. No habría resultado difícil convencerse de que las emociones intensas de todo el día habían hecho mella en su lucidez.

− Buenas noches, señorita Galindo. Gracias…por…el té. Y la compañía.

Creyó asentir, pero no hubiera podido asegurarlo en el trance en que parecía sumida. Le abrió la puerta. Lentamente él le dio la espalda para abandonar la casa, pero se giró cuando apenas tuvo un pie fuera.

− No…− titubeó. Carraspeó para intentar disipar la ronquera que agravó su voz de repente. − No puede pedirme que olvide que es usted una dama. Pero ambos, Lady Ludlow, todo el pueblo… sabemos que las mujeres de Cranford son únicas en su especie. Capaces de dirigir una empresa, de mantener sus familias y sustentar sus hogares como verdaderos pilares de esta sociedad, al igual que la Reina gobierna sobre cada hombre y niño de este magnífico Imperio. No se trata de una cuestión de aptitud o eficiencia, señorita Galindo. − atrapó su mirada huidiza momentáneamente antes de dejarla libre para cerrar la puerta. − Le confiaría mi hacienda como le he confiado mis sentimientos esta tarde. Pero tiene que entender…que usted es, ante todo, orgullosamente, una mujer...admirable.

Apretó los labios en una delgada línea, intentando no dejarse traicionar por la emoción que la embargaba al escuchar tan gentiles palabras, de sincera estima, por parte de un hombre que había considerado siempre un misógino y machista irredento.

Esa noche, una vez a solas en su dormitorio y habiéndose cambiado al camisón, se sentó frente al austero tocador para deshacer con mimo el recogido en que llevaba el cabello desde que traspasó el límite borroso entre la adolescencia y la edad casadera. Generalmente dejaba la trenza hecha durante la noche por puro pragmatismo, ya que ganaba tiempo en la mañana al retocarse y procuraba que su peinado diera siempre una correcta impresión de impecabilidad a sus clientas cuando acudían a ella para encargar tocados o sombreros.

Esta vez soltó las pinzas que mantenían su cabello ordenadamente entrelazado y fue contemplando cómo las ondas castañas caían sueltas sobre sus hombros casi hasta la altura del pecho, el cual subía y bajaba con más premura del que debiera por las palpitaciones que se habían adueñado de ella.

Por unos instantes, justo antes de soplar la llama que arrojaba reflejos dorados sobre sus rizos naturales, alzó el mentón y el reflejo que le fue devuelto le inspiró una sensación de paz consigo misma bastante especial, una que llevaba tiempo sin revivir. Era el tipo de paz que transmitía el cielo azul del primer día de primavera que celebrarían al día siguiente, o la agridulce fortuna de ser y sentirse mujer ante la mirada, también azul, de un hombre que siempre asociaría a la fragancia de las rosas frescas o el contacto de unos labios sobre la piel.

**4.**

− Señorita Galindo, necesito que nos haga un favor. − el tono determinado y profesional del doctor Harrison, que nada tenía que ver con su usual timbre suave, la devolvió de nuevo a la realidad. Una realidad cruel en la que el señor Carter, el inmutable señor Carter de Hanbury Court, apretaba la mandíbula para no gemir del dolor que le causaban las lesiones de la explosión. Su ropa siempre impecable estaba impregnada de sudor y sangre de animal y el olor a pólvora en el aire la mareaba. Procuró concentrarse en las palabras apremiantes del joven galeno − Debe requerir todo el hielo que sea posible, traerme a la señorita Mary Smith, que me asistió una vez con anterioridad en un procedimiento quirúrgico y demostró inigualable coraje y temple, y probablemente habría que informar a la familia del señor Carter…

− No. No…tiene familia. − tartamudeó, su voz sonaba extraña, como la de una desconocida en sus oídos. − Sin embargo, avisaré a Lady Ludlow si...

− ¡No! − la exclamación desde la mesa en que habían depositado el cuerpo del señor Carter, pálido y tiritando, pero aún consciente, la interrumpió. − Señorita Galindo, acérquese.

No pudo más que dejar que los pasos la llevaran hasta él, fingiendo entereza ante la adversidad.

− Quiero estar presente. − murmuró y un sollozo quebró su súplica. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no dejar escapar las lágrimas que compungieran aún más al ya exhausto hombre que tenía ante ella.

Una emoción relampagueó en los ojos del señor Carter y, quiso pensar que la humedad del ambiente, los tornó vidriosos.

− No entorpeceré al doctor. Quizás pudiera serle útil. No hay necesidad de traer a la señorita Smith… − explicó, no sin patente resentimiento. − Podré soportarlo, y no miraré, y estaré alerta para llevar a cabo todas sus órdenes…

El doctor Harrison no intercedió ni tampoco hizo nada por expulsarla de su improvisado quirófano mientras vertía otra ampolla de opio en disolución entre los labios de su paciente. El otro médico, azorado, por estar en una situación que no le correspondía y una urgencia para la que casi había olvidado su preparación, se entretenía recontando el instrumental y reajustando el delantal que protegía su traje de paseo.

Fue el propio señor Carter el que la miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Quiso haber tenido el valor y la naturalidad para apartar el mechón rubio que se había adherido a la frente sudorosa, haber sostenido su mano, aquella que había estrechado con firmeza una tarde que ahora parecía a millas de distancia, ahora fría y temblorosa.

− Debe usted, por una vez, mi querida señorita Galindo, hacer como le dicen. Nadie duda de que sería capaz de agarrar esa sierra − ella ni siquiera retrocedió pavorosa con la mera mención del horripilante instrumento − si hiciera falta otro par de manos preparadas. Pero no hay tiempo. Corra, vaya a cumplir con sus encargos y cuando regrese − hizo una mueca, asaltado por la lanza del dolor atravesándole el muslo − traiga consigo pluma y papel. Debo zanjar demasiadas cuestiones antes de que el doctor empiece con su trabajo… por lo que pueda pasar. No confiaría en nadie mejor que usted como testigo y albacea de mi testamento.

La señorita Galindo no reparó en que lágrimas gruesas, silenciosas, rodaban por su rostro sin color, cayendo en picado suicida sobre el malparado chaleco del administrador de fincas como tiempo atrás lo hicieron gotas de rocío de unas rosas rojas que ahora se secaban prensadas en su libro de poemas favorito.

O al menos no lo hizo hasta que la mano masculina que había querido consolar ascendió hasta su rostro para recoger la humedad en una caricia.

De una manera que pasó desapercibido a las otras almas en aquella habitación, ella ladeó la cabeza hacia el gesto, asintiendo en parte por obediencia, en parte como promesa.

− Volveré enseguida. − murmuró, mirada saltando del señor Carter a los médicos.

− Los tres la estaremos esperando. − respondió el doctor Harrison con una sonrisa alentadora.

**5.**

Al repicar con la aldaba la puerta principal, la sorprendió ser recibida por un sirviente varón. Con toda su fortuna bien protegida en forma de acciones en varios bancos del reino, no pensó que el señor Carter hubiera decidido a esas alturas contratar un mayordomo – y un completo desconocido en Cranford – además de la muchacha que ya tenía para ayudarle a mantener su hogar limpio y ordenado.

− Buenos días. ¿Se encuentra el señor Carter en casa en este momento? − preguntó, erguida y resoluta, sosteniendo la cesta que llevaba bajo el brazo con la misma elegante entereza que hubiera tenido en su tienda al mostrar un sombrero de seda oriental y plumas de pavo real.

− Lo está, señora… − dijo el lacayo, afirmando con la cabeza mientras esperaba que hiciera ella misma la presentación.

− Señorita − corrigió, arrugando la nariz. − Dígale que la señorita Galindo viene…a devolverle la visita. Sabrá de qué le habla…

− Lo cierto es que ha solicitado no ser molestado hoy. Ni siquiera por Lady Ludlow o el joven Harry. − la decepción se contorsionó en el rostro de la mujer. − Espera que sepa dispensarle, no se encuentra demasiado bien estos días. − arrojó la pieza de información aunque no tuviera por qué, y la señorita Galindo admiró la noble preocupación de aquel hombre por su nuevo amo, que rivalizaba con la lealtad a sus órdenes.

Lo tomó como una invitación a presionarle. Lo hizo en el tono más agudo que pudo, de modo que pudiera ser escuchada en toda la casa, ayudada por el silencioso eco que rugía entre sus paredes.

− Oh. Estoy convencida de que a mí no le importará verme, se lo aseguro. Es sólo cortés y decente cumplir con el deber de buena vecina y hacerle esta visita que se ha demorado más de lo debido. − Y a todas luces aquello era una excusa pero también la verdad. Llevaban semanas, meses incluso, sin tener noticias del señor Carter en el pueblo. Las únicas personas que entraban y salían de aquella casa eran los médicos del pueblo que, con caras largas y sonrisas apagadas y formales, se disculpaban no poder compartir con ella lo que era ahora secreto profesional por petición expresa del paciente. Pero sí le habían confesado que había transcurrido tiempo más que suficiente para que el caballero se hubiera repuesto físicamente de su lesión. Que ya sus visitas tenían otro objetivo y no controlar cómo curaba la cicatriz de la amputación. La alarmaba la reclusión que se había autoimpuesto y precisamente eso la había empujado a llevarle algunas cerezas de temporada, que la dulce Sophy Harrison (née Sutton) la había ayudado a recolectar. − No me marcharé hasta haberle entregado lo que le traigo.

Con ficticia exasperación, el criado se retiró hacia atrás para abrir la puerta lo suficiente para dejarla pasar. La indicó que aguardara en una de las sillas del vestíbulo mientras anunciaba su presencia al señor Carter.

En cuanto estuvo a solas se volvió hacia la vitrina que contenía un antiquísimo reloj de pared, seguramente parte de la herencia familiar, y examinó su reflejo sobre el cristal. Aunque había salido de casa en las horas en que el sol se hallaba más bajo, los rayos traicioneros habían encendido su rostro, al igual que el esfuerzo de la caminata hasta las afueras del pueblo. Fastidiada por la escasa utilidad de la visera de su sombrero y el haber descuidado su sombrilla de paseo al marchar de casa, intentó como pudo recomponer su tocado y abanicarse el rostro para hacer desaparecer el rubor y la humedad que perspiraba su frente.

− Señorita Galindo, el señor Carter la aguarda en la biblioteca. Sígame, si es tan amable.

Siguió al sirviente por el corredor, aprovechando el paseo para contemplar con disimulo los retratos de familia y los lienzos de paisajes de la región que decoraban las paredes, sin sobrecargarlas en exceso y siguiendo una distribución equilibrada. Obra de la difunta señora Carter, imaginó, ignorando el arañazo de simpatía y melancolía detrás de los párpados.

Al llegar la que supuso que era la sala en cuestión, el hombre indicó con un gesto que podía pasar y se retiró, no sin antes cuadrarse ligeramente ante ella. Sonrió, agradeciendo en silencio su asistencia.

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y sólo le respondió el silencio.

Se tomó la libertad de abrir la puerta cautelosamente.

− ¿Señor Carter? . −inquirió.

− Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar, señorita Galindo. − la voz, hastiada, débil, evidentemente ronca por la falta de uso provenía del sillón que presidía la estancia, delante del hogar apagado. Las ventanas estaban entreabiertas pero apenas entraba luz porque las gruesas cortinas estaban corridas. La estancia parecía más que fresca, fría, lúgubre, sin el color del verano que radiante colmaba los campos que rodeaban la casa.

Su anfitrión no se levantó para recibirla. No le importó. Pero tampoco se volvió hacia ella ni se incorporó. Yacía postrado, abatido, con los hombros fuertes encorvados como en un signo de interrogación.

− Siempre supe que era usted un caballero educado y galante, aunque celoso de su privacidad, pero creo, señor, que esta descortesía por su parte hacia una amiga deja que desear.

Eso pareció causar efecto, porque a medida que se le acercaba percibió cómo su pose se tensaba, aun sentado.

Bordeó el asiento y, ni siquiera al pasar a su lado, cuando sus facciones estuvieron claramente a la vista, obtuvo un mínimo gesto de reconocimiento, alivio o gratitud esbozado en su rostro.

Sin esperar a ser invitada, tomó asiento en la silla enfrentada al asiento del señor Carter y desató el lazo que sostenía su sombrero. Luego lo depositó en una mesilla auxiliar cercana y colocó la cesta entre ambos, a un lado de la pierna extendida que una de las manos del hombre masajeaba con demasiada fuerza.

Aunque ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos, ella evitó deliberadamente posar los suyos sobre la tela sobrante del pantalón que cubría…lo que quedaba de su otra pierna, mermada.

No deseaba incomodarlo aún más, ni que imaginara siquiera que le juzgaba. Intentó tragar con saliva y aire el nudo en la garganta.

− ¿Le duele? ¿Puedo traerle algo? ¿Una infusión? ¿té? ¿Algo que le hayan dejado para aliviarle los doctores? − se atropelló, deseosa de borrar el rictus sufrido de su expresión.

La presión de la mano sobre su muslo se detuvo en seco. Como si recordara que hacía cinco minutos que habían invadido su soledad. Alzó el rostro y le partió el alma. Lucía más delgado de lo que nunca le había visto, más envejecido. Se notaba en la holgura de la camisa que vestía (ni siquiera se había preocupado de ponerse una chaqueta o el chaleco) y en que el tono tostado de su piel, bronceada tras horas al sol durante toda su vida a pesar del ala de su sombrero, se había desvanecido durante las semanas sin salir al exterior desde que fuera transportado en carreta desde el consultorio del doctor Harrison.

− No. No se preocupe. Estoy bien. Estaré bien. Se pasará… − la tranquilizó con una sonrisa marchita que apenas alzaba la comisura de los labios. Tenía ojos ancianos, glaciales, como si la luz azul que tuvieran en otro tiempo se hubiera extinguido. − A veces el cuerpo…olvida que falta una parte. Y el dolor viene, pero luego se va tan de repente como apareció.

La mano relajó pronto el puño que había formado y supuso que la mordedura del dolor le había soltado por fin. Antes de que pudiera retirarla, cometió el atrevimiento de cubrirla con la suya. La notó fría y fatigada, sin intención ni ganas para luchar contra ella.

− ¿Para qué ha venido realmente, señorita Galindo? − suspiró. − Es una mujer inteligente y perspicaz. Se habrá dado cuenta de que no me apetecen demasiado las reuniones sociales en los últimos tiempos…y podría haberse ahorrado − los dedos de ella, que hasta ese momento sólo se habían posado en los de él, se movieron por voluntad propia. De haber habido corriente hubiera podido confundir la caricia con el beso del aire.

Quiso decir que porque era su deber y obligación, por supuesto, como vecina de Cranford. Hubiera sido engañarse a sí misma vilmente, traicionar la confianza que él había depositado en él.

− Necesitaba comprobar que estaba usted bien… todos en Cranford estamos conmocionados con lo ocurrido. Lady Ludlow arrepentida. Hasta ha conseguido aunar valor para escribir a Septimus y avisarle de que tendría que recortar los gastos si desea tener alguna herencia cuando ella muera. − interrumpió el discurso, que empezaba a entrar en el terreno de los negocios, pues podía adivinar que aquel hombre que había trabajado durante toda su vida debía añorar con todo su ser el trabajo al que se había consagrado. − El joven Harry aparece todos los días en su oficina antes de dirigirse a la rectoría para sus lecciones para preguntar por usted. A veces lee poesía, o me recita en latín la clase del día anterior. Está aprendiendo tanto, señor Carter… tanto − la fascinación y aceptación en su voz trataba de afinar con la fibra paternalista que el hombre había desarrollado por el muchacho. − que el Reverendo Sutton conviene en que el otoño próximo estará preparadísimo para viajar a la escuela por fin. Estaría orgulloso de él…

Inesperadamente, el señor Carter atrapó la mano femenina entre la suya. Con las últimas fuerzas que quedan a un animal acorralado.

− ¿Por qué lo hace? − sonaba herido, como un jirón de tela al desgarrarse. − No he pedido que nadie viniera a cantar mis alabanzas.

Escandalizada, endureció la mirada.

− ¿Es que acaso se arrepiente de haber donado parte de su fortuna a ese chico? ¿Haber arreglado en parte el desastre de Lady Ludlow? Aún sigue viviendo confortablemente, lo que no entiendo es por qué lo hace solo, cuando hay tantas personas agradecidas ahí afuera esperando a que dé la cara. ¡A que las deje volver a su vida!

− ¿Dar la cara? Insinúa que soy un cobarde… − la nota de envalentonamiento la irritó aún más que la férrea sujeción de su mano.

− No. En absoluto. Afirmo que está usted refugiándose en esta…soledad para no enfrentarse a los prejuicios de su comunidad, a seguir viviendo. ¡Y eso le está matando! − suavizó el tono. − ¿es que no se da cuenta? Todos ahí afuera han aceptado lo ocurrido y están pendientes del día en que usted desee hacerlo. Ahora mismo debería estar en Londres, si así lo desea, para que el amigo del doctor Harrison le procure un bastón o incluso una pierna de madera, que le permita hacer una vida tan normal como sea posible. Porque aún es joven y fuerte. Sobrevivió a una explosión, a una amputación, ¡por Dios santo! Ha perdido una pierna, es duro, pero debe asumirlo y seguir caminando hacia delante, señor Carter. − lloraba. − Sus vecinos le aprecian y le echan en falta… no les de la espalda, porque ellos no dejarán de estar ahí esperándole a usted.

− No soy ningún héroe, señorita Galindo. − cerró los ojos. Angustiado soltó la mano de la mujer. Pero entonces una fuerza tiró de ella y la hizo hincarse de rodillas a su lado, una mano apoyada sobre su antebrazo y cualquier distancia dictada por el recato olvidada entre ellos. − Ni siquiera soy la mitad del hombre que era antes. Sólo un tullido que vive de una pensión acumulada durante los años de juventud que sacrifiqué por trabajar en estas tierras que siento como mías.

El señor Carter volvió el rostro hacia el lado opuesto para que no pudiera verle derramar los restos de su honor en forma de lágrimas de dolor e impotencia.

− Pues yo soy una mujer inteligente y perspicaz y le digo que sigo viendo al mismo hombre que hubiera dado todos los frutos de su trabajo para que un chico pobre, un desconocido, tuviera la oportunidad más grandiosa de su vida. El mismo hombre que salvó de la ruina a su señora. − le tomó del mentón para poder enseñarle la sinceridad en sus ojos verdes al contraluz. − Veo al mismo Edward Carter que me sorprendió al presentarse en mi casa con un ramo de rosas rojas para hacer las paces tras una de tantas estúpidas discusiones que yo espoleé. − dulcemente secó con los dedos las mejillas de aquel hombre, que la observaba entre aturdido, perplejo. No porque dudara de sus palabras o no la creyera sino porque no creía que aquella escena estuviera ocurriendo realmente. Temía, secretamente, que en cualquier momento despertaría de nuevo de la inconsciencia sobre una mesa de madera manchada de sangre y con el fuerte olor a carne quemada neutralizando sus otros sentidos. Todo dolor y sensación de falta. Pero como entonces la misma mano le sostenía fielmente, anclándole a la esperanza y a la vida, con lágrimas de gratitud a Dios, por salvarle, y a él, por tener la fuerza para sobrevivir.

Vaciada de todo lo que llevaba dentro, de toda la pena, de todo el creciente afecto y admiración que sentía por él, su agotada cabeza cayó por el peso de las lágrimas, yendo a anidar sobre el brazo de aquel hombre. Su mano y la de ella, entrelazadas, quedaron atrapadas bajo su mejilla.

− Oh, Laurentia…por favor, por favor dígame que no ha traído piedad en esa cesta. − nunca, ni siquiera cuando le dejaron caer sobre una mesa de operaciones y le dictaba su testamento, hubo tanto terror infiltrando su voz. El suspiro que acompañó a sus palabras pasó como una caricia sobre los mechones que habían escapado del recogido y le cosquilleaban la nuca. Elevó el rostro y la mirada de nuevo, encontrando el suyo tan próximo que hubiera podido contar sus pestañas. Con el corazón en los labios y un plomo que pesaba toneladas en la boca del estómago, sin aire suficiente en la garganta para hacer vibrar las cuerdas vocales en una respuesta verbal, negó con la cabeza.

El señor Carter descubrió que no había que ser experto en griego, álgebra o ser doncella para interpretar las emociones que habían escapado de la caja de Pandora enterrada en el pecho de aquella mujer y que jugaban a balancearse sobre la nariz afilada que chocaba con la suya o en los labios finos que sonreían a centímetros de su boca.

− Sólo son cerezas. La cosecha ha sido buena este año para los Sutton-Harrison, como no podía ser menos.

Le debía la vida al joven pero atrevido doctor y ahora quizás le estaba más agradecido que en cualquier otro momento de su convalecencia. Sonrió con sentimiento por primera vez aquella tarde, comprensivo de aquella dicha que envolvía al pueblo, olvidando por un instante su situación.

− Señorita…

La mujer alzó una ceja e hizo un mohín de desaprobación.

− De vuelta a la formalidad, por lo que veo…− dio una leve palmadita al brazo que aún abrazaba. Se hizo hacia atrás para recoger las faldas del vestido y no pisarlas al ponerse de pie. Iba siendo hora de despedirse.

− No. Espere…Laurentia…. − la detuvo, dedos ceñidos como grilletes alrededor del codo. Ella observó con curiosidad desde lo alto cómo hizo una inspiración profunda antes de pasar la mano que la agarraba al brazo del sillón. El pánico la invadió cuando se figuró lo que pretendía hacer. Sin cuidado, apartó rápidamente la cesta de cerezas lo más lejos que pudo. A medio incorporar, el señor Carter se tambaleó y buscó otro punto de apoyo en el respaldo del asiento, aun cuando manos de dedos largos y eficientes le tenían asido por la cintura para estabilizarle. La señorita Galindo le acercó presurosa la muleta que yacía arrinconada en el otro extremo del sofá y, cuando hubo recuperado el equilibrio y el aliento, y fue ella quien tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para mantener la conexión con sus ojos, arrojó al aire la pregunta. − No he sido muy buen anfitrión esta tarde, ¿verdad?

− Podría decirse que no, señor Carter. − bromeó. − Pero no puede esperarse que un caballero de su status y obligaciones, pueda pensar en todo todo el tiempo. Yo creo que ha sido un anfitrión aceptable.

− He estado pensando… que sería apropiado agradecer personalmente a los jóvenes Harrison el maravilloso detalle que han tenido con esas cerezas. Y presentar en el mismo día mis respetos y disculpas por mi indisposición para asistir al enlace. ¿Cree conveniente felicitar al Reverendo, aunque sea tarde?

El orgullo ensanchó la sonrisa de su interlocutora.

− Por supuesto que sí. Estoy convencida de que incluso le lloverán invitaciones para almorzar con ellos. El doctor y su esposa viven ahora en la antigua casa de las Jenkyns…− ante semejante noticia, parpadeó de sorpresa. − Es una larga historia…

− Podría contármela por el camino si…− controló el tono vacilante. La vieja confianza en sí mismo irguió su postura, incluso si la mantenía gracias a la muleta y la doble ayuda de sus manos. −¿Querría usted acompañarme mañana al servicio dominical?

− Sería un placer y un honor. Siempre que no tenga reparos en ir colgado del brazo de una mujer, señor Carter.

− Le aseguro que no siento ningún reparo. Es en ese brazo en el que he encontrado mi apoyo, y la fortuna sería mía si este cuerpo malogrado pudiera… contar con él siempre a mi lado.

La sujeción en su cintura se prolongó más allá hasta rodearla. Sin cargar el peso de su cuerpo en él para no traicionar el precario equilibrio que apenas podía mantener mucho tiempo más debido al agotamiento, Laurentia Galindo le abrazó. La cabeza castaña encontró puerto seguro donde cobijarse justo debajo de su mentón y él posó dubitativo la mano libre que no sostenía la muleta sobre su espalda, a la altura de los lazos que ceñían el vestido a su figura, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Creyó escuchar un sollozo seguido de murmullos contra el pecho. _Sí, sí. Aquí estaré. Todo irá bien. Saldremos adelante._

Lo hubiera imaginado o no, supo que era verdad. Claudicó, cerrando los ojos.

La estrechó con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar de las perspectivas de futuro que les aguardaban.

_Carry the weight  
I'll carry the weight of you this time  
Carry the weight  
I'll carry the weight of you_

_Would it be enough to go by  
If we could sail on the wind and the dark  
Cut those chains in the middle of the night  
That had you pulled apart_

_Would it be enough to go by  
If there's moonlight pulling the tide  
Would it be enough to live on  
If my love could keep you alive_

**(Enough to go by – Vienna Teng)**


End file.
